convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanda Maximoff (α)
Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch, is a character from Marvel Comics. She makes her series debut in Genesis. Canon Wanda is a notable character from Marvel Comics, more commonly known as the Scarlet Witch. This incarnation of her hails from an alternate version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Wanda is a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia who grew with her twin brother, Pietro. In an effort to help purge their country of strife, the twins agreed to undergo experiments with the Scepter under the supervision of Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA cell, and achieved superpowers as a result, with Wanda attaining various telekinetic, telepathic and energy manipulating abilities. Pre-Convergence It is mentioned that Wanda was previously kidnapped by Umbrella and lightly experimented on, but she quickly managed to escape. It is unknown if she came to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers later or if she already had joined with them beforehand, but it is known that she had been working with Nick Fury for some time, helping him in his and the organization's fight against Albert Wesker and his Umbrella corporation. Plot Involvement Genesis Wanda played a notable role in the event as an NPC who traveled with the group for the majority of the Murder Game, possessing the ability to scan participants for any trace of murderous impulse that would reveal their identity as a Traitor, though because of Umbrella's experiments from before, her powers were weakened to the point that she could only use this power only once in a while. She first appears in the first chapter, introduced by Nick Fury as an agent who will be accompanying the group, informing them of her unique ability. From there on, she does exactly as is instructed. On one occasion during the event, Adam Eberhart flirts with her, much to the chagrin of the other participants in the Murder Game, though Wanda herself felt little more than apathy for Adam's advances. In the end, after the group's climactic battle with Diablo which rendered them all paralyzed and vulnerable to the demon forcing his influence into their souls, Wanda used the last of her power, weakened by Diablo as well as Umbrella's experiments, to protect at least one person from the demon's influence, the person ending up being Adam Eberhart. However, with the intervention of Wesker, using the devices implanted in Adam and the group to render them all comatose, Diablo's influence was disrupted, and as Wesker temporarily left the room to take away Claire Redfield, Leon Scott Kennedy awakens, unaffected by Wesker's move due to having no device, and manages to escape the area with Adam, who was also protected from Wesker's move by Wanda, forced to leave behind everyone else. With her last gesture expending all of her power, Wanda died with that. Character Relationships Wanda was not particularly close to anyone in Genesis. Trivia * The decision to kill her off in the end of Genesis was made in order to minimize confusion between her and the other incarnation of Wanda Maximoff, who had become a prominent figure within the Convergence Series lore due to her affiliation with the Coalition, as keeping this Wanda alive would have inevitably caused her to become prominent as well due to her affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D. and eventually by extension, ODMA. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Genesis Category:Marvel characters